Some types of processes and systems for automatically reviewing and responding to electronic messages (e.g., text messages) based on static rules (e.g., based on message content) are known.
Some types of interactive messaging and customer service systems rely on communication platforms that suffer from various disadvantages in providing for effective two-way communication, particularly when communication exchanges may be urgent and/or may be interrupted for periods of time. Phone-call-based systems, for example, are not widely used by younger people and do not support the transfer of multimedia files. Email communication is also not widely used by younger people and is not typically looked to or even viable for providing on-demand support. Both phone-call- and text-based systems may be too expensive to staff with enough personnel to be responsive to a large customer base, around-the-clock, for any urgent and/or continuing issues.
Websites and internet-based solutions, including instant messaging, chat, and/or chatbot platforms, do not provide adequate on-demand contact for both participants and lack persistence. For example, when a user of a chat function at a website closes the browser application, the host of the website loses all contact with the user. The conversation must switch to a different form of communication if it is to continue. Communication platforms based on applications for mobile phones and tablets have a relatively low adoption rate, may not be installed or available when needed (e.g., for an urgent matter), and may be operating system, platform, and/or hardware dependent.
Accordingly, such systems have failed to recognize (i) the importance of maintaining and reviewing a plurality or sequence of past and/or current communications and associated states; (ii) adapting responses to communications based on previous conversations and/or previous states for a particular user; and/or (iii) providing an efficient method of two-way communication that allows for on-demand contact among the participants and that supports multimedia messaging options.